Erza and Kagura
|Magic1 = Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Character2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Kanji2 = カグラ・ミカヅチ |Romaji2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Alias2 = White Ribbon |Age2 = 23 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Gravity Change |Image Gallery = }} Erza and Kagura is a friendship and/or a fanon pairing between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet and Mermaid Heel Mage Kagura Mikazuchi. About Erza and Kagura Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Kagura Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen, although it still seems to trouble her. History Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Kagura's History When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Friendship Before becoming friends, the two had not interacted much until the 5th day of the Grand Magic Games. Erza and Kagura acknowledged the other's strength after their battles. The two had very different opinions concerning Jellal Fernandes, as Erza had forgiven him and thought of him as her close friend, but Kagura held a scathing hatred for him and was determined to kill him. This made the two wary of each other. Upon finding out that Erza had saved Kagura when they were children, the two became very close. Kagura rejected Erza's offer of being friends, saying she wished to be treated like a sister instead, only to say she was kidding. Erza thinks Kagura is adorable, and Kagura looks up to Erza. They now share a sisterly relationship and care for each other very much. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc On the second day, Kagura was pitted against Yukino Agria of Sabertooth. Yukino proposes they make a bet with their lives, which Kagura agrees to, shocking Erza and the rest of the audience. Kagura easily defeats Yukino and earns her guild 10 points. Erza acknowledges Kagura's strength, and comments that she didn't think there was anyone in the Games like her. When Erza defeats the 100 monsters on the third day, Kagura watches the fight and says that Erza is the one who knows Jellal well. On the last day, Erza and Kagura head out with their teams. Erza heads to where Mavis Vermilion had told her to, expecting to fight Minerva but much to her surprise, encounters Kagura instead. The two engage in a swords fight. Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and Minerva materializes through it and attacks the two, wanting to join the battle. With that, the foremost female Mages in the tournament prepare for a three way battle. As the women face off, the members of their respective guilds are confident in the victory of their guildmates. Analyzing their opponents, the three Mages rush into battle. Despite their attempts, none of them are able to over power the others. Catching her off guard, Erza kicks Kagura through a wall and takes herself along with her. Minerva attacks Kagura at point-blank range but fails to inflict significant damage as she returns to deliver a blow. Minerva activates her Magic and summons Yagdo Rigora to attack, creating a large explosion which engulfs the area and attracts the attention of other participants. However, Erza and Kagura remain, injured but steady. In response, Minerva resorts to bringing a captured Millianna to the battle as a change of strategy. Angered by her capture of Millianna, Kagura angrily tells Minerva to let her go. When Minerva refuses, Kagura charges forth to attack but before she is able to, Minerva switches places with Erza, who narrowly blocks the attack. Minerva tells the two to battle one another and that she will fight the one who is left, admitting that fighting both of them was a mistake. Erza addresses her as a coward, though Minerva counters that she merely made the move which was most beneficial for her. As Erza tells her to let Millianna go, she is headbutted by Kagura, who agrees to fight Erza, stating that she will beat both her and Minerva. Erza clashes with Kagura. During battle, Erza uses her Heaven's Wheel Armor to battle while Kagura uses the various forms of her sword to counter and destroy. Despite requipping into various armors, Erza finds them ineffective as each one is destroyed by the Mermaid Heel Mage without inflicting any damage on her. As another armor is destroyed, Erza crashes to the ground below, much to the shock of her guildmates and everyone else, surprised that Erza is being overpowered. While on the ground, Erza asks Kagura if her strength comes from her hatred towards Jellal, for which Kagura kicks her in the stomach. Erza tells her she doesn't care about why she hates him, but that she shouldn't drag Millianna into it. Kagura retorts that Millianna isn't being influenced and neither is she, causing Erza to ask what happened. Revealing that Simon who died in the Tower of Heaven was her brother, Kagura reveals the history of her life with her brother and how he was kidnapped while she escaped, as well as how she met Millianna years later and found out what happened to him. Erza relents, and tells Kagura that Millianna never saw Jellal kill Simon, and that though he did, his death was her own fault. Though she is not believed at first, Erza states it is the truth, causing an angry Kagura to draw her sword and cause the blood to spill. The draw creates a wave of destruction, however, Erza does not allow herself to die and uses her sword to block Kagura's attack. Claiming that she is alive thanks to Simon, Rob and her friends, she states she will not allow herself to be killed because of them. Angry, Kagura moves in to attack. Erza defends herself, claiming that she won't lose and delivers a final strike, defeating Kagura. However, as a conscious Kagura attempts to get up, the ceiling above begins to crumble. Erza quickly pushes her out of the way but gets her leg trapped under the rubble as a result. When asked why, Erza states that she remembers Kagura, and that she was from Rosemary Village, just like her and Simon. Kagura recounts how, years ago, Erza saved her from getting caught by the followers of Zeref, bringing her to tears. Erza states Simon often talked about her and that she'd always hoped she was alright. Moved, Kagura lifts a piece of rubble off Erza's body but as she attempts to think about the battle's result, she is stabbed from behind by Minerva, who both earns points for her team and angers Erza with the gesture. Minerva taunts Erza, telling her she's next. Erza looks down at Kagura, who asks her to save Millianna. Upon hearing her name, Minerva brings the cat girl to the battle. As Erza checks up on her, she notices heavy wounds on her back, which Minerva states she inflicted in order to have fun while she waited, causing Erza to stare at her vengefully. Erza and Minerva engage in battle, with the latter gaining the upper hand. Kagura and Millianna are helpless to do anything but watch as Erza gets kicked around. However, when Erza activates her Second Origin, Minerva is defeated. When Fairy Tail winsthe Grand Magic Games, Kagura smiles, happy for their victory. When the dragons invade Hargeon, Kagura attempts to murder Jellal while Erza and Millianna were talking. Erza's unaware of this, but Kagura decides not to kill Jellal. After the dragon invasion is stopped and a ball is held for all the mages in Fiore, Erza approaches Kagura and asks if they could be friends but Kagura states Erza is more of an elder sister to her and is pulled in for a hug. Alvarez Empire arc During the battle to liberate Hargeon, Erza joins forces with Kagura and informs her that Fairy Tail's problems are what caused the trouble. The two are then told by Millianna to leave the rest to them as there is another Spriggan at the port - Neinhart. Journeying to the port harbor, Erza and Kagura quickly take out two of the Four Heraldry Knights of the Neinhart Squad, who tried to impede their progress. As the other two attempt to catch them off guard, Jellal swiftly downs them. Erza tells him to hide his face, which he refuses to do. Erza shoots a worried glance at Kagura, who has become sickened by the arrival of Simon's murderer. Erza and Kagura head for the port harbor on the ship's stead with Jellal, where suddenly a pitch-black darkness surrounds them. Confused, they begin to get battered until the culprit reveals to be Simon, the very brother of Kagura, who stuns the group that he is alive. Jellal quickly deduces that he is an imposter, with Kagura going to angrily rebut his notion. Erza watches the two until she hears a voice at the top of the ship's mask, revealing to be Neinhart, who comments that the Historia of the trio is what they are currently seeing, all twisted into a sordid, but beautiful story. Neinhart applauds them for recognizing that Simon is only but a creation of his Magic. Kagura moves forward towards her brother, with Jellal halting her progress as he is only an illusion. Neinhart sends a pulse of energy in Kagura's directions, but she is saved in the nock of time by Jellal, which shocks Erza. The two fall into the sea. Erza calls for Kagura and Jellal, only to be attacked by the Shield of Spriggan's magic, Historia of the Dead. Jellal had been knocked unconscious by the ship's anchor, forcing Kagura to resuscitate him to wake him up. But by the time Kagura returns to the ship with Jellal, Erza has already been severely wounded by Neinhart's magic. Kagura rushes to her Erza's side as she collapses, and watches as Jellal battles Neinhart. Jellal comes out victorious and Kagura expressed happiness at their victory. Erza wakes up and comments on the beauty of the scarlet sky. Kagura and Erza are left by Jellal who goes to battle the remaining Alvarez forces. Kagura takes Erza to a tent and waits for Erza to wake up. When she does, Kagura warns Erza not to exert herself, as she is still wounded. Erza talks to her guildmates, who inform her of their victory and that they intend to return to the guild. Erza attempts to stand up so they can get going, but Kagura tells her to stay put. She recalls resuscitating Jellal, and forgetting that Erza knows nothing of it, asks for Erza's forgiveness. Erza questions Kagura, but the latter puts her hand on Erza's cheek and kisses her on the lips, shocking Erza and everyone present at the scene. Kagura requests that Erza accept this her apology, but this only confuses the Fairy Tail mage even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, page 5 References Navigation Category:Erza and Kagura Category:Friends Category:Needs Help Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Yuri Category:Fanon Couples